


Vision

by astolat



Category: Daredevil (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't like to have visitors over much. (a Yuletide Madness drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzz/gifts).



Matt doesn't like to have visitors over much. The furniture gets shifted, things disappear from counters. Other places it doesn't make so much of a difference, but here he's really blind, behind the triple-insulated walls and the cork laid under the floors to swallow all sound of footsteps.

Another body here is only real to him through the echoes of their heartbeat in their chest, against the drumskin hollow of their lungs; through the shifting pattern of body heat reflecting against his skin. He's standing too close, he knows it, and he hears the breath slowly catch in Foggy's throat.


End file.
